Mixed Emotions
by KellansIrishGirl.XxXx
Summary: What would happen if a werewolve imprinted on a vampire? What would happen if a new clan moved to Forks? Well you better read it if you want to find out! Bad summary but please read and review anyway! Rated M just in case! REVIEW.......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confusion

Embry's Point Of View

I could hear Sam's steady paws hitting the forest floor while jogging through the wooded land, I knew all too well with the crippled up paper in my mouth. Billy Black was sick and Jacob wanted to stay with him so he couldn't do his daily trip to the Cullen's and back.

He was making Sam and me deliver his little love note to his precious little Bella. This was my 1st time at the Cullen's house and by the stories I've heard I wasn't sure I wanted to visit the stupid bloodsuckers' house of horror. I saw a glint of white which I assumed was the house and slowed down to a crawl. Sam gave me a low bark which got me back into my stride.

Sam has been at the Cullen's a few times but has never got any calmer with each visit. We broke out from the forest to the Cullen's porch. We heard mutters arguing about who should answer the door this made Sam and I smile it sounded like the parasites were very worried and anxious of our visit. Suddenly the mutters were gone and the leader and the mind reader were there at the door. Both there faces were calm but controlled.

I phased back not being self conscious of being butt naked all the same I was kinda glad it wasn't the girls that answered the door. I untied the small, black cord around my ankle and threw on my pair of dirty and torn up trousers. Sam wasn't going to phase back because he would be watching if any bloodsuckers were looking for a snack.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" The leader asked politely, he acted so human that really irritated me.

"Jacob wanted us to give this letter to Bella, his dad is sick he didn't want to leave him so….is Bella's heart still beating?" I answered harshly I had no time to be polite to bloodsuckers who just wanted to rip me apart limb by limb.

"No problem and sorry to say about Billy."

Yah right, parasites are good liars.

"What does he have I hope its nothing to serious, does he have a fever by any chance?" The leader asked professedly.

"No, no just a touch of the flu, he'll be fine in a few days and you didn't answer my question about Bella!" I nearly growled, being around them made me very uneasy.

Edward made a low growl in response

"Do you really think we would hurt her, she's part of the family." Edward added

"Don't worry; she's breathing and perfectly healthy."

The leader said I think he was trying to calm the situation.

"Well we would like to see her, Jacob said your very good liars" I told him.

"Sure, sure, no problem, right this way."

He reassured us. Sam tensed up beside me; he didn't like it anymore than me. When we stepped inside the stench was unbelievably strong and my nose started to burn I couldn't even imagine how it hurt Sam by being his wolf self. I scanned the whole room and saw Bella beside Alice on the couch and then Edward took her side, took a hold of her hand and gently squeezed it.

Bella gave us a happy wave and cheesy smile she must feel the tension in the room. The 'mom' was running around the kitchen (why would they have a kitchen it's pointless) it looked like she was cooking probably for Bella. I heard something upstairs; I assumed it was Jasper because I recognised the familiar scent and the two people I haven't met was Emmett and Rosalie.

And all I knew about them was Emmett is huge and Rosalie is a stuck up snob. Then I saw a blonde guessing it was Rosalie in looked like some gorillas arms then realised it was Emmett's arms. I heard a muffled laugh from Edward assuming he read my mind. Bella had a puzzled look on her face staring at Edward. Rosalie was giggling over something Emmett had just said when she glanced up and looked into my eyes.

It was like I was looking into her soul (if she even had one), my mind went blank and for a moment it felt like we were the only two people well werewolf and vampire in the room. Then I remembered exactly who and what she was! SHIT! How could this be happening and why her of all people…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight for Rose.

Embry's Point of View

"Shut up guys, it's not like I picked her!" I said

The whole pack knew now that I imprinted on Rosalie and they weren't going to let this down. It had been an hour since Sam and me returned and the jeering started. Quil was making little comments about what our sex life would be like when I growled and everyone went quiet they knew I wasn't joking. "Come on guys, lets get back to work!" Sam ordered.

Edward's Point of View

I knew exactly what happened when Rose's and Embry's eyes meet and when they broke away from each others gaze and Embry ran for it. Embry had imprinted on Rose and he wasn't too happy about it. Rose didn't know what to think, she was growing feelings for him.

No one had a clue why he ran out except for me. Emmett was very confused about why Rose's and Embry's eyes locked but forgot about it soon enough. It took a few minutes for Carlisle and Jasper to figure out what happened. Alice thought she knew but really didn't. Bella was confused as always.

About 7 minutes later, everyone had eventually solved the problem except for Emmett. "Come on lets go for a hunt, I'm getting thirsty" Emmett shouted. Everyone was quiet. "What?" Emmett shouted again. "Emmett, we need to tell you something" I whispered. Rose hopped off Emmett's lap; she was expecting Emmett to over-react. "No easy way to say this but Embry imprinted on Rose and do you know what that means?" I said. Emmett was glaring at Rose now and then looked at the ground and said "Yah, Embry was made for Rose."

Suddenly he was on his feet and all he was thinking was going to kill that hairy bastard! He just changed emotions like that. "Emmett you don't want to do anything you'll regret. He can't pick who he imprints on and if he could do you really think he would pick a vampire." I reassured him.

"I need to be alone." Emmett whispered and walked out the front door to the forest. I didn't hear any bad thoughts from him until he hit the forest floor, he was racing to the treaty line he was going to face Embry.

"Quick, Emmett's going to challenge Embry he's planning to fight for Rose!" I shouted then started to run after Emmett. I could hear everyone behind me except Bella; she was going to wait at the house. I caught a fresh scent of Emmett and turned right we were getting closer. Now I could see him and pushed myself forward and faster. I lunged and found myself rolling around on the ground with Emmett. I would only have to keep him here just long enough for the others to catch up.

I could feel the raw strength pushing me away from him. Then Jasper was there and Carlisle on top of Emmett too. We got Emmett up and calmed him down and reasoned with him, we would go to the treaty line but he would have to have a non-violence conversation.

The wind blew in our direction and we caught a powerful scent of dog. The pack was lined up at the treaty line facing us ready for a battle. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Sorry about the short chapter before it looked a lot longer on paper!

I got barely any reviews on the 2 previous chapters so please review because if no one likes the story why continue writing I'll just move on to a different story!!

So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Chapter 3: The Fight…

Edwards POV

Emmett was very happy; he was hoping to get his wish, to rip off Embry's balls off for imprinting on his sex goddess. Emmett's words not mine just to make that clear.

We strode up to the pack. Jasper was already working on calming the situation. Carlisle was thinking about what to say.

Rose had the dirtiest face on her looking directly at Embry. At the house she was growing feeling for him but now she looked like she was gonna join in to rip him apart.

"Hello gentlemen, so what do we have here?" Carlisle asked politely.

Carlisle had a very long chat with Sam about Embry has no control over his imprinting to he shouldn't have imprinted on a married vampire.

I strolled over to Alice while every pair of werewolve eyes were on me and watching my every move. I ignored every bad thought and cursing directed to me. I had a feeling no one here were a fan of vampires.

Emmett and Rosalie were a few feet away from the rest of us with Emmett standing protectingly in front of her all the time flexing his muscles.

Emmett was thinking of way to kill Embry without anyone noticing. He couldn't think of any. No surprise there!

Emmett was rambling on about how gorgeous Rose was and how good she was in bed, pretty much showing off that he had Rose and Embry didn't.

Embry didn't take his eyes off Rose even when she threatened to rip his heart out. And when he wouldn't look away this really pissed off Emmett, he was like a time bomb ready to explode any minute.

Embry looked deep into Rose's eyes which by the way made Rose very uncomfortable and was seriously considering her option to rip his heart out.

"If you ever get bored of this big lump here you always know where I am!" Embry said and then winked.

That's all it took to make Emmett go over the edge. If Bella had blinked she would have missed it all.

Embry had phased and Emmett was on top of him smashing as many bones as possible. Embry was trying to fight back but he was nothing compared to Emmett.

Several of the wolves had jumped in to split them apart but a few were having a go at Emmett too so Jasper and me jumped in to save Emmett's ass while Rose was in shock.

After a few minutes we got them separated Emmett looked ok but Embry on the other hand had a broken leg, arm and jaw.

When everyone saw Embry all chaos broke loose, the wolves were growling and showing gum pretty much doing what dogs do.

We were hissing and getting ready for whatever happened, I would personally take down Jacob.

But then I felt a calm wave take over me and so did everyone else. I looked directly at Jasper who had a cheeky smile on his face.

Jacob didn't like that and lunged at Jasper but before he could reach him while he was in the air I shot out my arm which hit Jacob right in the nose and there was a loud snapping noise which I had assumed I had broke his nose.

Jacob was lying on the ground with a small puddle of blood around his face.

A few seconds later he jumped up off the ground gave Jasper a dirty look then turned to me and a growl started to come from his chest.

And then he did the thing I least expected he thought of Bella lying on the ground in the woods when I left her. I felt a sharp pain inside of me, I would never forgive myself for that and Jacob knew that.

Alice saw the pain in my eyes and started to shout at Jacob, this distracted him and while he turned forward to the little pixie I call Alice, I shot a kick right into his back he gets everything he deserves.

Then the wolves and us were fighting all around. Then a voice came from the trees.

"Now Carlisle, you shouldn't be behaving like that now should you?"

Everyone turned around and totally forgot about the fight we were just in, there were three beautiful women standing at the edge of the forest.

"Aisling, Tara, Laura welcome!" Carlisle welcomed cheerfully.

Who were these girls and what were they doing here??

Did you like/hate it please tell me by reviewing please, please, please!!!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

XoOx     XoOx


	4. Chp 4:The Girls!

**Heya guys,**

**Sorry for the delay!!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter!!**

**And please don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chp 4: The Girls!**

Aisling's POV

We strode up to the mixture of vampires and werewolves. Every single werewolve were giving me and Tara a dirty look not Laura because Laura was still human.

And every face on the Cullen's were confused but ready if we caused a threat except for Carlisle who was smiling from the inside out.

The last time we saw Carlisle he never mentioned having a coven of his own. We had meet Carlisle about a year ago while we were visiting an old friend of ours Tanya.

We went to school with Tanya she was good friend of ours when she suddenly went missing her parents were devastated and the police assumed she was dead.

So when Tara and I were attacked by a vampire and became one of them we decided to search for Tanya because none of us believed she was dead she was a survivor.

We sadly had to leave Laura behind we couldn't tell what we were because we didn't trust ourselves we didn't want to lose our sister too so we just disappeared.

When we finally found Tanya, Carlisle was there visiting her and her family. We all became very close friends.

So I didn't recognize any of the other vampires except for Esme who I saw in a picture Carlisle had, same goes for Carlisle knowing Laura. I had a picture of our whole family together before our dad died.

The wolves backed off and headed for the forest but being careful not to turn there backs to any of us.

We all greeted Carlisle then Tara turned straight to Emmett she always had a thing for musclely guys. Laura stayed with me she still hasn't got used to vampires yet.

We went around to every one doing the usual meet and greet system.

I was talking to Edward, he was telling me about Bella and I couldn't believe he could kiss and touch Bella without breaking a sweat. I still didn't trust myself to touch Laura but I guess Edward is lot older than me.

Tara felt reluctant to stop talking to Emmett but one dirty look from Rosalie she was suddenly talking to Alice.

Laura was talking to Jasper when she thought she heard rustling in the woods then realised everyone else had already spotted someone watching when a tall young boy walked out with two wolves backing him up.

He had short ragged hair, he had a hard look on his face and his fists were clenched. He didn't seem to be a very happy boy. He seemed around 16 the same age as Laura.

He spoke directly to Carlisle not even glancing at anyone else around him.

"Sam is concerned about the human you have here and we would like to know what intentions you would have with her" the black haired boy said.

"Intentions? You make it sound like were going to rape her!" I told the miserable little boy.

"Intentions that you might kill her!" the boy told me quite sternly than turned back to Carlisle.

"Don't worry Jacob we have no intentions to hurt Laura." Carlisle said quite clearly.

So the boy's name was Jacob it kinda suited him in a weird way. I kinda hoped he would rot in hell, he must be a pain in the ass when at home. These were the kinda guys I would happily rip there heads off!

"That's ok then" Jacob said, he didn't sound too convinced.

Jacob looked into everyone's eyes and said "If you hurt her or any human we will start war!"

But when he was in the middle of his little threat when he saw Laura he stopped and stared he looked like he was disgusted that any right minded human would hang out with vampires but Bella did and Jacob hated that (Edward told me that some guy from La Push was best friends with Bella but when she started to hang with Edward that all ended so I guess that was Jacob.)

"Bring it on!" Emmett responded to Jacob's threat.

Jacob ignored Emmett's comment and the three of them slowly disappeared into the woods not taking there eyes off us.

It was silence for a few minutes, no one moving.

Then Carlisle broke the silence by announcing "Let's bring our visitors back to the house, we don't want any more disturbance's from the wolves."

I walked over to where Laura and Tara were standing they were near Emmett and Edward who were talking.

Then everyone ran all the way back to the Cullen's massive house. I still couldn't get a grip of how they stayed in one place for so long without anyone noticing what they were.

There house was very open and pale looking but very nice considering.

When we stepped into the house Tara and I froze we caught a powerful scent of delicious lavender scent, I knew it was Bella but I didn't know if Tara knew.

We had just feed before we found Carlisle and his family but even so my mouth was filling up with venom and no doubt Tara's was too

When Laura realised we had stopped she turned around with curiosity in her eyes she didn't have to ask the question we knew Laura too well we already knew her question.

Then a beautiful, pale skinned with long dark hair and big brown eyes girl walked over to Edward and took his hand sheepishly when she turned to the three of us who were strangers to her.

Tara tensed up beside me and now was holding her breath. She was using all her strength to not pounce on Bella and suck her dry of all her blood.

I turned to Jasper who was beside me but was also holding his breath. I wasn't going to hold my breath; I was stronger than them wasn't I? I know I've only been a vampire for two years but still!

Then Carlisle realised how young we were and he said "If you would like to go outside and get some fresh air we wouldn't mind."

Tara turned to me to see if I was going to follow I knew Tara wouldn't be able to do this, she was fine in front of normal smelling humans but not humans smelling like Bella.

I shaked my head from side to side to show I wouldn't be going outside. Tara then fast walked back outside onto the porch. Laura decided Tara could use some company then left for the porch also.

So here I was left in the room with probably the best smelling human out there and all I was was a few feet away from her!

**Hope you guys liked it and if you didn't please tell me, all you have to do is push that green button!! Go on do it push that little green button and RIVIEW!!!!**

**I would really appreciate it too if you could give me a few ideas!!!! **

**Thanks!!!!! Xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys,**

**I want 2 ask u for a favour: REVIEW!!!!!**

**Please I really don't understand why u guys won't review!!!! **

**So I'm begging u I'm on my knee's!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but a girl can dream…. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Edward's POV

I stood protectingly in front Bella just in case, I knew how young these girls were and I wasn't going to take any chances. One of the girls Tara had went outside to get fresh air and her younger sister Laura the human went and joined her to keep her company.

The older of the two Aisling decided to stay indoors I knew she was finding it hard but she wasn't going to give up. This coven weren't vegetarians like us so I was expecting a fight full on but surprisingly they were all very polite to the rest of us and Bella.

Carlisle had filled us up on how they all meet about two years ago when visiting Tanya and her coven. Aisling was happily talking away when Tara and Laura walked back into the living room and joined in on our conversation.

We were all getting to know each other when I got a sudden scent of vampire running forward us through the woods. What the hell is going on? Is it like a little reunion for vampires or what???

I tensed up and Carlisle started to walk over to the door to greet the unexpected visitor. "Calm down it's just my mate Connor." Aisling said unexpectedly. How much more are there?? I guess I couldn't complain we do have 8(including Bella) in our family.

So we all went outside to meet this Connor who I guess wasn't a vegetarian either. His thoughts were mostly worrying about what we were going to do with him and would we react aggressively or welcomingly to him.

We were all standing in a line with Bella safely behind me, she wouldn't stay inside, and that girl can be so stubborn sometimes. Aisling was standing more in front of us with Tara and Laura who were all acting very casual.

This young man came out of the forest that quickly scanned all our faces then letting his eyes stay on Aisling. He seemed more relaxed when he saw Aisling smiling back at him.

He had ruffled hair which was a dark mahogany colour. He had bronze coloured eyes so he must have just feed. He was slightly muscular but wasn't as big as Emmett he was more Jasper.

He walked up to Aisling who was still smiling. When he reached Aisling she turned around and said "This is Connor, my mate." Carlisle then answered "Great to have you here"

Connor went around introducing himself to everyone. Aisling didn't leave his side. By listening to both there thoughts they haven't seen each other for a while now I think it was about two years.

Connor had went to try find his family after ten years of gone missing and Aisling couldn't be with him because she had her own family problems to sort out that's why she came to us.

I explained our lifestyle to all three of them: Aisling, Tara and Connor. Laura thought it was a great idea she didn't like the thought of her two sisters as murderers. They said they would try and live our lifestyle for the time being.

When nightfall came the newcomers decided they would go try out there new lifestyle. So the three newcomers, Alice, Emmett and Jasper would go hunting for the night.

So the six of them headed out arguing on who were the best hunter and discussing a competition, stupid competitive freaks.

So it was me, Bella, Laura, Rose, Carlisle and Esme left. Rose decided to go sort out her wardrobe if I must say it was very like Alice.

I was going to have to drop Bella home in a few minutes when she just called her Dad saying she was going to have a sleepover with Alice.

Laura had become very quiet when her sisters had left you could see how much comfortable she was when they were around. Bella and I were having a little conversation and Carlisle was talking to Laura.

When Carlisle started to talk about the wolfs an unexpected face popped into her head it was Jacob Black's giving the same face he gave her in the clearing.

There was unexpected hurt in her eyes when she remembered the disgust in his eyes but she didn't know the real reason for the disgust in Jacob's face he didn't not like her he was confused we'll just say he has never had those feelings before and he didn't know what to feel.

I wanted to go over and tell Laura not to worry but I didn't know if that was the best idea.

Carlisle had also noticed the pain in her eyes and tried to change the subject but it was no good we were just going to have to wait for her sisters to come back and help the situation.

Now we had two wolf problems Embry had imprinted on Rosalie and now Jacob had imprinted on a vampires sister. I don't think he's getting any where near her anyway!!

**Thanks you guys for reading! **

**And don't forget to press that little green button that has review on it!!**

**And please give me some idea's I've got a couple of ideas for chapters but **

**I'm running out so if you have any ideas please tell me!!**

**KellansIrishGirl….XxXx**


End file.
